If the Death Calling
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Tiba-tiba Toshiro teringat dengan apa yang terjadi saat Aizen dulu pura-pura mati. Dia penasaran. Apakah ada orang yang mau menangis untuk kematiannya nanti? R&R Very-long One-shot


A/N: Oho! Ini adalah fanfic hasil kolaborasi antara gue dan Hi-chan… Penyumbang idenya Hi-chan, gue yang nambahin dan ngetik plus nge-post-innya. Sebenernya fanfic satu ini udah jadi dari dulu tapi baru di post sekarang karena ada masalah modem lagi! Gila speedyprepaid tu mahal banget! 1 kartu cuman bisa dipakai 12 jam! Gue kan internet selalu sampe 6 jam! Huuuh… Mending speedy biasa aja, deh… 2 bulan jatahnya 50 jam 200ribu… Speedy yang biasa itu diputus ortu gara-gara dikira gue make internetnya nggak sampe 50, malah cuman 20! Habis, gimana lagi… Rumah lagi di renovasi, sih, pas itu. Jadi gue jarang internetan… Lagi pula masa gue mau enak-enakan internetan di tengah para tukang lagi sibuk berkeliaran disana sini?! Gue masih punya rasa malu, tau!! Ups, malah curhat! Sorry!!

Warning: Apa ya warning-nya? Oya, disini banyak sekali tokoh yang sangat OOC! Jadi, **WASPADALAH!! WASPADALAH!!!** Kayak Bang Napi di Sergap aja…

Disclaimer: Yup, semua udah tau kan kalo yang punya Bleach tu Kubo Tite?

* * *

**= If the Death Calling =**

**"MATSUMOTO!! KERJAKAN TUGASMU!!"** bentak Hitsugaya pada Matsumoto yang lagi enak-enakan ngemil Chitato sambil ngedengerin iPod yang dia pinjem dari Inoue.

"Hah? Apa, taichou?" tanya Matsumoto yang lagi pake earphone itu.

**"DASAR FUKUTAICHOU BUDEG!!"** Hitsugaya melangkah lebar dan menyambar earphone yang di pake Matsumoto. **"HEH, KERJAIN TUGASMU!!"**

"Ta, tapi, taichou…,"

**BRAAAK!!!**

Hitsugaya menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya.

**"NGGAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!! CEPAT KERJAKAN!!"** perintah Hitsugaya angker. Segelas teh hijau yang ada di atas meja langsung membeku karena reiatsu Hitsugaya.

"I, iya… T, tapi… Re, reiatsunya… ja, jangan angker begitu…," pinta Matsumoto ketakutan.

"Ini biar elo nggak membantah!" tukas Hitsugaya. "Cepat kerjakan sana! **GUE PECAT ELO NANTI!!**"

"A, ampun, taichou!! Masa gue di pecaaat…??"

"Apa boleh buat! Di luar sana masih banyak calon fukutaichou hebat bin rajin yang siap untuk menggantikan posisimu daripada elo yang kerjaannya cuman ngerepotin gue melulu!!" semprot Hitsugaya.

"T, tapi taichou… Gue bisa jamin kalo taichou nggak bakalan bisa dapat fukutaichou sesetia gueeeee! Gue kan setia pada taichou-ku yang imut iniiiiiii~!!!" Matsumoto melompat memeluk taichou-nya.

**"MATSUMOTOOOOO~!!!!"**

Tapi Matsumoto udah kabur duluan pake shunpo. Hitsugaya hanya bisa mengomel sendiri dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

---

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Itu artinya, Hitsugaya sudah bergadang tadi. Dia menguap sambil melirik jam.

"Jam 1 pagi… Pantesan gue rasanya ngantuk dan capeeeeeek banget…," Hitsugaya mengucek matanya dan merebahkan dirinya ke sofa yang biasa dipake Matsumoto tidur. "Tidur sebentar, deh… Biar ntar nggak dimarahin Soutaichou gara-gara ketiduran pas rapat kapten!"

Hitsugaya menarik selimutnya yang berwarna biru laut itu dan memejamkan mata. Dia langsung terbuai mimpi… Inilah mimpinya…

* * *

_Hitsugaya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menguap lebar lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan diri. Begitu selesai, dia sudah melihat Matsumoto mejeng di kantornya. Dia tampak lagi membawakan sarapan untuknya._

_"Ohayou, taichou!!" sapa Matsumoto sambil meletakkan sarapan Hitsugaya di atas meja kerjanya._

_"Mmm, ohayou… HUAAAAAH~!!" Hitsugaya nguap lagi dan duduk ke tempat duduknya._

_"Begadang lagi ya, taichou?" tanya Matsumoto._

_"Iya…,"Hitsugaya melirik sarapannya. "Mmm, Matsumoto?"_

_"Haik, taichou?"_

_"Ini…," Hitsugaya mengangkat mug minuman itu. "Ini susu kan?"_

_"Haik!! Itu susu rasa strawberry!!" jawab Matsumoto. "Taichou suka strawberry, kan?"_

_"Iya, sih… Tapi…,"_

_"……,"_

_"TAPI KENAPA HARUS SUSU?!! EMANG GUE ANAK KECIL?!!"_

_"Lho, taichou kan emang-UPS!!"_

_"Hah?!! 'Emang' apa?!!" bentak Hitsugaya._

_"Mmm, gini taichou… Ku dengar susu itu banyak mengandung kalsium yang bagus buat pertumbuhan… Jadi… ya… Taichou ngerti, kan…??"_

_"Ngerti apa…??"_

_"Gue ngasih ini ke taichou biar taichou… Mmm, cepet tinggi githu!"_

_"……,"_

_"……,"_

_"……,"_

_"Taichou?" panggil Matsumoto._

_"Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menyeruput susunya._

_"Makannya yang cepet, donk! Udah jam 11, lho!" kata Matsumoto._

_"Trus…??"_

_"Masa' taichou lupa? Rapat kapten kan dimulai jam 10!"_

_BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH~!!!_

_Hitsugaya menyemburkan susu yang lagi dia minum ke wajah Matsumoto._

_"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!" Hitsugaya langsung menyambar Hyourinmaru-nya dan ber-shunpo secepat kilat ke divisi 1 tanpa mempedulikan Matsumoto yang jerit-jerit karena baru dia sembur pake susu._

_Ckiiiiiiiiiiit~!!! BRUAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!_

_Hitsugaya langsung masuk ke divisi 1 dengan cara menjebol pintu gara-gara nggak bisa nge-rem shunpo-nya yang udah terlalu cepat._

_"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!" Hitsugaya mendarat di depan para kapten lainnya dengan tampang udah ancur-ancuran. Segera dia berdiri dan merapikan shihakuso-nya. "Summimasen, Soutaichou…,"_

_Soutaichou menatapnya angker. "Kau terlambat, Hitsugaya-taichou!"_

_"Ma, maaf… Tadi malam saya begadang dan kesiangan…," lapor Hitsugaya._

_"Tak ada maaf!!" Soutaichou langsung mencabut pedangnya dan mengeluarkan shikai-nya yang berwujud kobaran api._

_Para kapten lainnya langsung berlindung di dalam Minazuki-nya Unohana. Hitsugaya terkesiap._

_"Ayo, Hitsugaya-taichou! Kita berduel!" kata Soutaichou dengan ruangan udah dipenuhi kobaran api itu._

_"Eh… Ta, tapi…,"_

_"AYO!!" perintah Soutaichou sadis._

_Hitsugaya mengeluarkan Hyourinmaru-nya. "So, soten ni zase… Hyourinmaru!" seekor naga es keluar. Dia meraung kepanasan._

_"PUANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS~!!!" jerit Hyourinmaru._

_"Sa, sama…," jawab Hitsugaya dengan muka udah bercucuran keringat dan memerah karena kepanasan. "Ta, tapi… Kita harus melawan Soutaichou…,"_

_"Soutaichou?!! RYUUJIN JAKKA?!! ELO GILA APA?!!!" protes Hyourinmaru._

_Hitsugaya gemetaran. "Uuuh… Gue telat rapat, sih… Please……,"_

_"Oke! Mau Ryuukin Jakka, kek! Buto ijo, kek!! Aku akan ngelindungimu, Toshiro!"_

_HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT~!!! Hitsugaya menodong ke arah Soutaichou. "BANKAI!! DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!!!"_

_Hyourinmaru melesat ke arah Ryuujin Jakka. Tapi…_

_"TOSHIRO!! GUE MELELEEEEEEEEH~!!!"_

_Pada akhirnya Hyourinmaru meleleh jadi air dan Ryuujin Jakka melesat ke arah Hitsugaya._

_"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!!!!"

* * *

  
_

**"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!"** Hitsugaya terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan tubuh penuh keringat. _Cuman mimpi… Huuuff…!!!_

Hitsugaya melirik jam di kantornya. Masih jam 3…

"Ah! Kenapa, sih, gue nggak bisa tidur nyenyak kayak yang lainnya?!" keluh Hitsugaya yang lalu melempar tubuhnya kembali ke sofa.

Tiba-tiba dia kepikiran sesuatu…

"Hmm…," gumamnya. "Kematian ya… Satu-satunya jalan untuk bisa memisahkan kita dari orang-orang yang dicintai…,"

Hitsugaya ingat saat Aizen pura-pura mati dulu… Banyak orang ribut dan kebingungan juga berduka… Hitsugaya kembali mencerna kejadian itu…

_Aah… Apa ya yang terjadi bila aku yang meninggal?_ batin Hitsugaya. _Apakah semua orang juga akan panik? Ataukah malah acuh? Berapa banyak orang yang akan menitikkan air mata atas kematianku…?? _Hitsugaya menghela nafas. _Aku ingin tahu… Apakah aku benar-benar berarti bagi orang-orang di sekitarku ini? Ataukah aku hanya dipandang sebagai anak kecil yang tidak perlu di perdulikan? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu!!_

Hitsugaya tiba-tiba punya ide.

**TRIIIIIING!!**

"Ah, iya! Aku kan bisa pura-pura mati saja! Tapi… gimana caranya…?? Disini ada Unohana… Kalo aku pura-pura sakit/keracunan terus mati ya nggak mungkin bisa…," Hitsugaya berpikir keras.

Dia ingat kembali dengan kasus kematiannya Aizen palsu itu. "Kyouka Suigetsu!! Aku bisa minta bantuan Aizen!" kata Hitsugaya dengan muka cerah yang lalu lemes lagi. "Tapi… Ntar gue dikira penghianat lagi… Ah, masa bodoh!" Hitsugaya lalu mengambil HP-nya dan menelepon Aizen.

---

_"We are the champion… We are the champion!!" _lagu 'We Are the Champion' yang dijadiin Aizen sebagai nada dering berbunyi.

"Aah!! Sapa, sih, nelpon pagi-pagi gini?!" omel Aizen. Segera di sambarnya HP-nya yang berwarna pink itu. "Halo?!"

"Umm, halo, Aizen… Maaf nelpon pagi-pagi," kata suara di seberang sana.

"Eh? Sapa, nih? Kok, kayaknya pernah denger…???" tanya Aizen bingung. Dia masih setengah bangun, nih!

"Ini gue… Hitsugaya! Masa udah lupa!"

"Oooh…," hening sejenak. **"APA?!! JADI INI HITSUGAYA-KUN?!!!"**

"Sssssst~!!! Jangan berisik!! Ntar ketahuan!!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Eh, iya… Kenapa elo nelpon gue yang udah jadi penghianat ini?" tanya Aizen bingung. Tapi, di dalam hati, dia seneng udah ditelepon sama kapten kecil imut-imut yang dia sukai itu.

"Ah, aku butuh bantuan," jawab Hitsugaya yang lagi telepon sambil ngumpet di WC kantor biar nggak ketahuan.

"Hah? Bantuan apa?" tanya Aizen bingung.

Hitsugaya menjelaskan keinginannya untuk melakukan adegan pura-pura mati itu beserta alasannya. "Yah, begitulah…,"

"Hmm, itu, sih, kecil!" kata Aizen sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Yang bener?"

"Iya, tapi ada syaratnya!"

"………," Hitsugaya cemberut.

"Ayo, mau nggak?" tanya Aizen.

"Oke, deh! Apa syaratnya?" kata Hitsugaya pada akhirnya. "Pokoknya gue nggak nerima syarat kayak gue disuruh jadi salah satu arrancar elo, menyerahkan Hyourinmaru, memberitahukan rahasia kekuatan Seireitei, menjadi mata-mata untuk Hueco Mundo, juga membunuh shinigami/orang!"

"Ah, tenang… Bukan itu, kok!" kata Aizen. "Ini syarat yang lebih bagus…,"

"Apa? Elo minta gue jadi pelayan elo?"

"Ehehehe… Bagus juga… Tapi, bukan itu… Syaratnya… Elo harus mau menikah dengan gue!" kata Aizen sambil menyeringai. _Hitsugaya-kun kan lumayan manis. Dijadiin istri rasanya lumayan juga… Udah gitu dia punya Hyourinmaru… Kapten divisi 10… Dekat dengan Soutaichou… Nah, kalo menikah kan jadi 2 in 1! Sekali menikah dapet 2 keuntungan!! Pertama mendapatkan Hitsugaya yang imut itu dan berhasil menaklukkan Seireitei!!_

**"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!! MENIKAH SAMA ELO?!! CUIIH~!! AMIT-AMIT JABANG BAYIIIII~!!!! DITOLAK!!"** protes Hitsugaya.

"Nggak gue bantu, lho!" ancam Aizen.

"Ya, udah! Gue mati beneran aja! Malah lebih gampang! Tinggal masuk gigai trus duduk bersila di tengah jalan sampai ada hollow ngambil jiwa gue atau mobil nabrak gue!" jelas Hitsugaya dengan kesal.

"Hwaaaaah!! Nggak Hitsugaya-kun jangan mati!! Iya, deh! Kalo gitu syaratnya… Elo kudu ngirimin gue foto elo! Yaitu foto pas elo pake furisode pink, bunga putih di telinga, dan kasih sun jauh ke kamera!" terang Aizen segera. _Hiks, hancur khayalanku berduaan dengan Hitsugaya-kun yang memakai furisode di bawah pohon sakura…_

"**HAAAAAAAAH?!! APA KATA DUNIA KALO GUE PAKE FURISODE PINK?!!** Tapi, oke, deh… Ini cukup bisa di terima… Segera ku kirim setelah rencana berhasil!" kata Hitsugaya pada akhirnya.

"Deal?"

**"DEAL!!"** sahut Hitsugaya. "Ok, jadi begini rencananya…," Hitsugaya menceritakan rencananya dengan sangat detail.

Aizen mengangguk-angguk. _Hhmm, bener-bener otak jenius! Begitu dapet ide langsung udah punya rencana yang sangat perfect begini… Saluut~!!_

"Zen, gimana? Udah ngerti?" tanya Hitsugaya setelah menjelaskan.

"Sip! Kalo belum ngerti, jangan panggil gue Aizen si Penguasa Hueco Mundo!!" kata Aizen yang lalu ketawa setan sampe tenggorokannya serak.

"Ya udah kalo ngerti… Eh, inget! Jangan beritau siapa-siapa tentang rencana ini! Ingat… **SIAPAPUN!!!** Walaupun semut, jangan kasih tau!"

"Yee… Elo kira gue stress apa ngomong sama semut?" protes Aizen.

"Sapa tau aja elo suka curhat sama semut… Ingat ya! **AWAS KALO KETAHUAN!!** Gue cium elo! **EH!!?** Salah, ding… Maksudnya…** GUE BANTAI ELO!!**" ancam Hitsugaya.

"Iye, iye… Rencana dimulai besok kan?" tanya Aizen.

"Iya! Jangan lupa!"

"Oke!"

"Eh, tapi aku takut kalo ntar mayatku ketahuan palsunya sama Unohana-taichou!" kata Hitsugaya. "Kan yang dulu punyamu ketahuan Unohana?"

"Ah, beres! Szayel udah nemuin alat untuk membuat hal itu nggak ketahuan sama shinigami dokter tingkat Unohana sekalipun!" jawab Aizen.

Hitsugaya tersenyum.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo keesokan harinya…**

"Gin!" panggil Aizen kepada Gin.

"Ada apa, Aizen-sama?" tanya Gin dengan tetep pasang wajah musangnya. "Sepertinya anda sedang marah sekali… Apa ada yang mengganti warna cat tembok kamar anda jadi hitam?"

"Bukan!! Asal kau tahu, Gin… Tembok kamarku kemarin… **PENUH DENGAN CORET-CORETAN GAMBAR ANAK KECIL!!!! KERJAAN SAPA, SEEEH?!!**" kata Aizen sambil mengamuk. Rambut di acak-acak kayak orang yang gilanya kumat.

"Ehem… Kurasa itu kerjaannya Wonderweis, Aizen-sama…," lapor Gin sambil nyumpetin kupingnya.

"Sudah kuduga…… Oh ya. Gin! Panggil seluruh arrancar dan hollow kita! Tosen sekalian!" perintah Aizen.

"Hah? Buat apaan…??" tanya Gin. "Oh mau disko kayak kemaren ya?"

"Nggak, mereka mau gue ajak main petak umpet! **YA NGGAK-LAH!!! INI PENTING!! CEPAT PANGGIL MEREKA ATAU GUE LIBAS KEPALA ELO!!**" perintah Aizen sambil ngacungin Kyoka Suigetsu.

**"H, HAIK!! HAIK!!! HAIIIIIIIK~!!!"** Gin langsung ngacir.

---

**Seireitei…**

Hitsugaya sedang asyik minum teh hijau favoritnya di atas sofa. Matsumoto sedang pergi entah kemana saat ini. Jadi…

_Hmm, rasanya nyaman sekali dengan ruangan sepi begini… Hanya ditemani dengan segelas teh hijau, suara nyanyian burung, dan…_

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!**

"Oi! Toshiro!!"

_KUROSAKI?!!! WHAT THE…???_

"**HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!** Mau apa elo kesini?!" sahut Hitsugaya pada shinigami berkepala jeruk itu. _Huuh!! Mengganggu ketenangan gue aja!_

"Ah, mau cuman jenguk aja… Gimana tugas-tugasmu?" tanya Ichigo sambil meneliti seluruh sudut ruangan.

"………," hening.

"Heh, jawab, donk, Toshiro!"

**BYUUUUUUUR!!!**

**"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!!"** semprot Hitsugaya setelah mengguyur Ichigo pake teh hijaunya yang masih cukup panas itu.

"**AWWWW~!!** Toshiro! Panas tau!!" protes Ichigo. "Hm, tapi enak juga teh hijaunya…,"

"Kalo gitu nggak udah gue ambilin handuk! Minum aja seluruh teh yang ada dibaju elo sampe bersih!" perintah Hitsugaya ketus.

"Hey… Jangan galak gitu, donk…!!"

"Gimana nggak marah kalo elo bawaannya selalu muncul setiap gue lagi bersantai?!!! **NYADAR, MAAAAS!!! **Kalo masuk ketok pintu dulu, kek!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"Ya, sorry, deeh…," kata Ichigo yang lalu menerima uluran handuk dari Hitsugaya sambil cengar-cengir. Hitsugaya melemparkan dirinya ke sofa kembali.

_Rencana gue… Berhasil nggak ya…???_

Tiba-tiba sirene darurat Seireitei terdengar nyaring dan keras sekali. Hitsugaya segera membiarkan kupu-kupu hitam pengantar pesan itu mendarat di jarinya.

_"Pengumuman kepada seluruh shinigami… Aizen dan seluruh anak buahnya menyerang!! Dimohon divisi 4 dan 12 tetap di tempat untuk membantu para shinigami yang terluka! Divisi 3, 5, 9, dan 13 tetap bertahan di posisi masing-masing sebagai regu penyelamat! Sedangkan divisi yang lainya, dimohon kesediaannya untuk membantu mengurusi para penyerang tersebut!"_

Hitsugaya langsung menyambar Hyourinmaru dan menggeret Ichigo. "Ayo, Kurosaki!" katanya. Ichigo segera mengikuti Hitsugaya yang sekarang sudah dihadapan ke-3 temannya.

"Ingat! Kurosaki akan membantu divisiku! Ishida, kau membantu divisi 2! Inoue seperti biasa ada di divisi 4 saja! Yasutora, kau bantu divisi 11!" perintah Hitsugaya pada keempat mantan ryoka itu.

"Haik, Toshiro-kun!" kata Inoue yang lalu segera berlari ke divisi 4. Ishida dan Chad mengangguk lalu pergi ke posisi masing-masing. Kini Hitsugaya kembali menyeret Ichigo. Kali ini Ichigo di seret ke lapangan tempat pasukan shinigami dari divisi 10 berbaris rapi.

Ichigo terpukau melihat jumlah mereka yang ternyata sangat banyak. _Gila… Toshiro mimpin anak buah sebegini banyak? Hebaaaaat…!!_

"Kemana Matsumoto?" tanya Hitsugaya pada shinigami yang berada di posisi paling depan.

"Maaf, kami tidak tahu!" jawabnya.

"Hm, baiklah… Kali ini akulah yang akan memimpin kalian secara langsung! Dan ini…," Hitsugaya menggeret Ichigo ke hadapan seluruh anak buahnya. "Seperti kalian tahu… Ini Kurosaki Ichigo, mantan ryoka. Dia akan membantu kita!"

"Mmm, halo… Mohon bantuannya!" kata Ichigo.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Hitsugaya pada anak buahnya.

Hening.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Sekarang kalian boleh menyerang ke segala tempat yang kalian inginkan! Ingat! Utamakan keselamatan! Aku tidak ingin kalian kehilangan nyawa hanya karena terlalu bernafsu untuk bertarung!" pesan Hitsugaya.

"HAIK!!" jawab para shinigami itu serempak lalu berlari ke arah yang mereka inginkan.

"Hmm, kau nyindir Kenpachi ya, Toshiro…??" celetuk Ichigo.

"Sedikit…," jawab Hitsugaya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita bantu mereka!"

Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke arah barat.

---

Aizen, dkk. sudah bertarung habis-habisan. Aizen memerintahkan semua anak buahnya untuk menghajar lawan tanpa membunuhnya. Dia beralasan bahwa dia hanya ingin membuat musuh-musuh mereka itu mentalnya down.

"Aizen…," desis Hitsugaya (akting).

"Hmm, hai, Hitsugaya-kun…," sapa Aizen sambil menyeringai (akting juga).

"Toshiro! Biar aku yang maju!" kata Ichigo.

"AH, Kurosaki!" tapi Ichigo sudah melompat ke atap tempat Aizen berdiri. "Ku, Kurosaki…!!! Dia tak sendirian!!"

Ichigo tak menggubris dan melayangkan Zangetsu ke Aizen.

**TRAAANG~!!!**

Gin menangkis Zangetsu dengan Shinsou.

"Cih!" Ichigo melompat mundur.

"Sudah kubilangkan? Dimana ada Aizen… selalu ada Ichimaru…," kata Hitsugaya. "Ichimaru adalah pengawal setianya Aizen. Itulah yang kutahu,"

"Ah, terima kasih, Gin…," kata Aizen.

"Oh, tak masalah, Aizen-sama…," jawab Gin.

"Sama apa? Segitiga sama kaki apa segitiga siku-siku?" ejek Ichigo.

**"URUSAI!!"** Hitsugaya mengemplang Ichigo.

"Ah, dan sepertinya sekarang dimana ada Hitsugaya… Di sana ada Ichigo ya…?" Aizen ganti meledek.

**"AIZEEEEEEN~!!!"** Hitsugaya langsung menembakkan kidou. **"HADOU NO SANJUUICHI! RED FLAME CANON!!"**

**BLAAAAAAAAAAR!!!**

Kidou melesat ke arah Aizen tapi Aizen bisa menghindar. "Oh, jangan marah begitu, Hitsugaya-kun…," _Hei, Hitsugaya-kun! Ini diluar scenario!!_

**"URUSAI!!"** sahut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengeluarkan zanpakutou-nya dan menghunusnya. Aizen melihat itu. _Sekarang saatnya ya…??_

Hitsugaya mengucek mata. Itu tanda kalau adegan pembunuhan akan segera berlangsung. Aizen mengambil zanpakutou-nya juga.

"Akan kubunuh kau, Aizen!" jerit Hitsugaya dengan marah. Dia berlari ke arah Aizen.

Aizen dengan mudah menghindar dari serangan Hitsugaya karena emang itu sudah dalam bagian akting. Jadi Hitsugaya nembakin kidou-nya nyerempet-nyerempet sedikit ke Aizen. Kalo beneran, nggak jadi, donk, drama pura-pura matinya.

"Toshiro… Nggak biasanya kidou-mu meleset…," komen Ichigo.

**"URUSAI!!"** sahut Hitsugaya. "Elo mau gue kidou juga?"

"Oh nggak, makasih… Di kidou Rukia, Byakuya, ma elo pas dulu juga udah cukup…," tolak Ichigo sambil mundur-mundur ketakutan.

"Oh, bagus kalo gitu…," kata Hitsugaya. "Kurosaki, kau hadapi Ichimaru, biar aku yang Aizen!" Ichigo mengangguk dan berlari ke arah Gin.

"Btw, yang kulitnya item buta tu dimana?" tanya Ichigo keheranan. "Biasanya kalian kan bertiga?"

"Si Kaname? Oh iya! Dia nggak ada!" seru Hitsugaya kaget. "Tumben dia nggak elo ajak!"

"Wah, iya! Pantesan gue rasanya, kok, ada yang kurang!" kata Aizen juga.

"Ah, si Tosen lagi sakit perut! Dia kan buta… Nah kemaren dia salah ngambil makanan! Harusnya kita kemarin, kan, makan ayam panggang… Eh, dianya salah ngambil. Dia malah makan mangga muda sekulit-kulitnya!" jawab Gin jujur.

"… parah… parah…," komen Hitsugaya, Aizen, dan Ichigo berbarengan.

"Taichou~!!" seru seorang cewek berambut orange a.k.a Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto?! Gue cariin kemana-mana! Eh, begitu ketemu malah mabuk begini!" kata Hitsugaya melihat Matsumoto yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan sempoyong.

"Hik! Ada apa, nih? Hik! Rame-rame begini…??" tanya Matsumoto yang mabuk.

"Ah, hai, Rangiku!" sapa Gin.

"Ah!! Gin!!" balas Matsumoto. "HALOOO~!!!"

"Udahlah! Ayo, bertarung!" kata Hitsugaya yang lalu berlari ke arah Aizen. Ichigo juga langsung menuju Gin. Mereka pun bertanding 1 lawan 1. Matsumoto celingak-celinguk karena ditinggal sendirian.

* * *

Kini Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sedang bertarung di halaman besar Seireitei. Semua shinigami dan arrancar melihatnya. Para kapten langsung berniat membantu mereka berdua.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!!" Ukitake ingin membantu tapi dia lagi sakit. Kyoraku segera membawa sobatnya itu ke divisi 4 bersama Hanataro.

"Akan kubantu kau, Hitsugaya-taichou!" kata Byakuya. "Chire, Senbonzakura! Lho?!! Senbonzakura-ku ilang!!" Byakuya kaget melihat zanpakutou-nya ilang. "Tadi, kan ada?!!"

Hitsugaya tersenyum. Yup, untuk kelancaran drama ini, Hitsugaya udah nyolong seluruh zanpakutou para kapten, wakil kapten, juga para shinigami berkekuatan lumayan kuat seperti Rukia, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika.

"**HAHAHAHA!!** Zanpakutou kalian sudah aku sita! Mau apa kalian?!" kata Aizen. Ini termasuk dalam adegan drama Hitsugaya. Dia udah nyuruh Aizen untuk bersikap seolah dialah pencuri semua zanpakutou kapten itu.

"Tapi, kenapa punya Hitsugaya-taichou, nggak di ambil?!" tanya Unohana bingung. Yup! Good question!

Aizen melirik Hitsugaya yang lagi ngos-ngosan karena capek pura-pura bertarung terus. "Oh, itu karena Hitsugaya-kun selalu tidur dengan memeluk Hyourinmaru erat-erat… Jadi, gue susah nyolongnya!"

Hitsugaya ngasih death glare. _Enak aja!! Gue kalo tidur nggak sampe begitu kale!!!_

Aizen menjawab death glare itu. _Apa boleh buat!! Ntar ketauan kalo nggak begini!_ Lalu mereka kembali bertarung. Para shinigami hanya bisa membantu dengan kidou. Mereka melesatkan kidou ke arah Aizen dan Gin terus menerus.

"Sekarang!" desis Hitsugaya. Aizen langsung mengerti. Dia tersenyum sinis.

"Hmm, mau apa kau, Hitsugaya-kun? Sudah ku bilang kalau kau akan mati…,"

**"URUSAI!! HEYAAAAAAAAAH~!!!"** Hitsugaya berlari ke arah Aizen dan mengayunkan Hyourinmaru. Tapi…

**ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZH~!!!!**

Kyouka Suigetsu menembus ke perutnya. Aizen tersenyum sinis. Hitsugaya ambruk. Tapi, tentu aja ini hanya boneka buatan Kyouka Suigetsu. Hitsugaya yang asli udah kabur dan sembunyi secepatnya.

Para kapten terbelalak. Ichigo melotot. Seluruh shinigami syok.

**"TOSHIRO!!!!"** jerit Ichigo. Yaah… Siapa lagi, sih, yang berani manggil Hitsugaya langsung dengan nama 'Toshiro'?

**"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!!"** jerit para kapten kecuali Ukitake yang ada di divisi 4.

**"SHIRO-CHAN!!!"** jerit Hinamori yang lalu pingsan. (Hah! Mati aja elo sekalian!-dihajar Hinamori FC)

**"TAICHOU!!!!"** jerit para anggota divisi 10 termasuk Matsumoto yang udah sadar dari mabuknya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi, Gin…," kata Aizen.

"Haik, Aizen-sama…,"

Lalu 2 orang itu menghilang. Seantero Seireitei langsung di rundung duka.

* * *

Hitsugaya yang asli bersembunyi untuk menyaksikan acara pemakaman 'diri'nya. Dia memakai mantel seperti miliknya little red ridding hood tapi warnanya putih. Dengan hati-hati dia mengintip.

Acara pemakaman itu ramai sekali. Bahkan Soutaichou sampai mengundang Aizen untuk datang juga… (WHAT?!! KAN YANG BUNUH AIZEN?!! KOK…) Ichigo, dkk. juga ikut di pemakaman itu. Ichigo bertugas sebagai penjaga agar kelangsungan upacara pemakaman berjalan dengan lancar.

"Hari ini… akan di makamkan… Almarhum kapten divisi 10… Si jenius pemilik Hyourinmaru yang melegenda… Hitsugaya Toshiro…," kata Byakuya yang jadi MC itu. "Semua dipersilakan memberikan bunga lili putih lambang divisi 10 dan mengenang Hitsugaya sebelum memberikan bunga tersebut. Dimulai dari divisi 1…,"

* * *

**Reaksi Divisi 1**

Yamamoto mendekati kuburan 'Hitsugaya'. Dia meletakkan berbuket-buket bunga lili sampe kuburan penuh. Ichigo segera berteriak," **HWOOOI~!! JANGAN BANYAK-BANYAK, MBAH!!** Yang lain mau di taruh bunga dimana ntar?!!" Ichigo langsung dibakar habis oleh Ryuujin Jakka. Tapi Rukia segera menolongnya dengan Sode no Shirayuki.

"Berisik! Gue juga tahu!" Yamamoto segera memindah buket-buket yang berlebihan tersebut. Yamamoto memandang nisan kuburan itu…

Lamaaaaaaaaaa sekali…

"Mmm… Hello…??" panggil Ichigo.

"…………………," Yamamoto tetep hening.

"Aloha??"

"…………………,"

**"WHOOOOI~!!!"**

"…………………,"

**"AAAAAAAARGH!! CEPETAN, DONK!!!"**

"…………………,"

"………terserahlah…," Ichigo nyerah.

**"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!! CUCUKU!! MY SHIRO-CHAN!!! CUCUKUUUUUUUU~!!! KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN KAKEKMU INI?!!"** Yamamoto jerit-jerit dan nangis-nangis dihadapan makam itu. **"CUCUKUUUU~!!! KENAPA??? KENAPAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!"**

Ichigo menutup kupingnya. _Gila! Tua-tua kalo njerit keras banget!!_ Dia segera menarik Yamamoto," Ma, maaf!! Giliran yang lainnya!!"

**"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!! CUCUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!!"** teriak Yamamoto di sepanjang jalan saat Ichigo membawanya pergi. Hitsugaya yang sudah bersembunyi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hhh, memalukan…," kata Hitsugaya. "Btw, sejak kapan gue jadi cucunya Soutaichou?"

"Mmm, maaf atas kesalahan teknis tadi… Sekarang wakilnya…," kata Byakuya.

Sasakibe dengan hening meletakkan setangkai bunga lili putih lalu membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Nah, gue baru suka yang begini…," komen Ichigo. Hitsugaya yang masih sembunyi manggut-manggut setuju.

"Yup, Sasakibe emang nggak pernah banyak bicara…,"

* * *

**Reaksi Divisi 2**

Soi Fong maju dan menyerahkan bunga lilinya. "Hitsugaya-taichou… Terima kasih karena sudah mau mendengar seluruh curhatku… Hiks…," Soi Fong pun berlalu.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. _Hhh, yap! Elo selalu curhat ke gue soal Yoruichi! Heeh… Elo kira gue dokter cinta apa?!!_

"Maaf… Selanjutnya…," kata Ichigo. Soi Fong segera berbalik dan pergi. Kini si Omaeda, dia ngasih bunga sambil terus ngunyah potato chip.

"Hitsugaya-taichou… nyam, nyam… Dari dulu… gue ingin… nyam, nyam… makan masakanmu… nyam, nyam… yang katanya… nyam, nyam… enak itu…," kata Omaeda yang ngomong sambil terus makan.

"Maaf… Tidak sopan makan di depan orang mati…," kata Ichigo yang segera menggeret Omaeda untuk pergi tapi nggak bisa. Ya jelas! Omaeda kan gede!!

Hitsugaya melirik Omaeda yang udah di geret Ichigo, Renji, dan Ganju. _Oh, mau makan masakanku? Yeah… Gue kasih elo masakan Inoue! Dijamin pancen OYE!!

* * *

  
_

**Reaksi Divisi 3**

Gin, mantan kapten divisi 3 sekaligus penghianat, nongol ke hadapan makam itu. Anehnya, hari ini wajah Gin nggak senyum lagi. Hitsugaya yang lagi sembunyi itu kegirangan karena senyum yang paling dia benci itu udah ilang. Yaaaaay!!

"Hitsugaya-han…," bisik Gin yang lalu menyerahkan setangkai bunga lili putih. Tiba-tiba air mata meleleh ke pipinya. **"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! TIDAAAAAAAK~!! HITSUGAYA-HAAAAAN~!!! KENAPA KAU MATI?! KAU TEMAN YANG PALING ASYIK UNTUK DIKERJAIN SELAMA AKU HIDUUUUUP, TAHUUU~!!!"**

Hilang sudah kegirangan Hitsugaya. _Hah?!! APA?!! TEMAN YANG PALING ASYIK UNTUK DIKERJAIN?!! EMANGNYA GUE MAINAN ELO?!!_

"Tahu? Tempe aja sekalian!" komen Ichigo. "Maaf, ayo giliran yang lainnya!" Ichigo berusaha menggeret Gin dari makam 'Hitsugaya'. Gin yang nggak mau diganggu segera mencakar-cakar Ichigo.

Tapi, pada akhirnya berhasil juga Ichigo menggeret kapten yang kayak serigala (atau malah mungkin tikus? Musang? Entahlah!) dari situ.

**"HITSUGAYA-HAAAAAN~!!!"** teriak Gin di sepanjang jalan.

Kini Kira yang maju ke depan. Dia letakkan sekuntum bunga lili putih. Dia membungkuk dengan hormat di depan makam.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu saat saya kesulitan dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari divisi! Anda benar-benar jenius!" Kira membungkuk sekali lagi dan pergi.

Hitsugaya jadi cengar-cengir sendiri. _Beneran, nih? Gue bisa melayang kesenengan, nih…

* * *

  
_

**Reaksi Divisi 4**

Unohana maju ke depan dan menyerahkan bunga lili putih. "Hitsugaya-kun… Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak laki-lakiku… Sebagai seorang ibu… Aku sangat bangga padamu… Istirahatlah yang tenang ya? Bermainlah sepuasnya… Kau butuh untuk rileks, Hitsugaya-kun…," lalu Unohana membungkuk dan pergi.

"Nah, gitu, donk! Nggak pake basa-basi!" komen Ichigo seneng. Coba kalo semua pelayat tenang begini. Tugas Ichigo sebagai penjaga keamanan dalam kelangsungan pemakaman ini pastilah akan semakin ringan…

Hitsugaya cengo. _Heeh?? Tadi Unohana-taichou bilang apa? Bermain sepuasnya?? SORRY, YACH, GUE BUKAN ANAK KECIL!!!_

Isane melangkah ke depan. Dia meletakkan bunga lili putih dan membungkuk hormat. "Istirahat yang tenang Hitsugaya-taichou… Saya do'akan di kehidupan yang berikutnya anda jadi 'lebih tinggi'…,"

_WHAT?!! SIALAN!!! BERANINYA ELO NYINDIR GUE!! _geram Hitsugaya dalem ati.

Hanataro dengan tergesa-gesa maju dan menyerahkan bunga. "Hi, Hitsugaya-taichou… Se, semoga anda bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana…!!" Hanataro membungkuk-bungkuk puluhan kali sampe encoknya kambuh. "AWWW~!!!"

Gara-gara itu dia jatuh dengan sukses membentur nisan kuburan yang keras lalu pingsan. Para divisi 4 segera merawat Hanataro.

"Ah, ada-ada saja! Perawat dirawat perawat… Jeruk makan jeruk…," komen Ichigo.

"Ya elo itu yang jeruk makan jeruk!" kata Rukia yang nunjuk-nunjuk kepala orange Ichigo dengan sebutir jeruk yang lagi dimakan Ichigo.

**"UGH!! URUSAI!!"** gertak Ichigo kesel.

"Hei, kalian mau dibawa kemana, Hanataro?" tanya Byakuya.

Anggota divisi 4 yang lagi mengangkat tubuh Hanataro pake tandu itu menoleh. "Eh? Tentu saja ke ruang rawat divisi 4, kan, Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Mumpung lagi di areal perkuburan… Langsung dikubur aja sekalian! Ngapain juga repot-repot menandu dia sampe ke ruang rawat divisi 4?" terang Byakuya.

**"HAAAH…???"** para perawat dari divisi 4 itu cengo.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa tersenyum.

* * *

**Reaksi Divisi 5**

Aizen langsung melompat ke depan sambil melempar bunga lili putih kualitas terbaik yang sudah dia beli dan langsung nemplok ke atas makam. Air mata yang mengalir deras seperti air terjun membasah kuyupkan pipinya.

**"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!! HITSUGAYA-KUN!!! PADAHAL AKU INGIN MENJADIKANMU ARRANCAR YANG TERIMUT!!! TAPI, KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?????"** jerit Aizen. Sebenernya, sih, udah jelas kalo ini hanya akting… Tapi, kok, gini ya…?? Yaah… Palingan juga over-acting…

Ichigo langsung cemberut. **"GIMANA, SIH?!! BUKAN ELO NDIRI YANG NGEBUNUH TOSHIRO?!!"** komennya kesel. Kulit jeruk yang lagi dia bawa dilempar ke sembarang arah dan ajaibnya mendarat tepat di tempat sampah.

Aizen sweat drop sendiri. "Eh? Iya ya…??"

"**DASAR, GOBLOOOOOOOOK~!!!!** Ngomong-ngomong, ayo, cepat! Ganti yang lainnya!" kata Ichigo yang lalu menyeret Aizen di bantu Renji.

**"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!! HITSUGAYA-KUN!!"** teriak Aizen.

_Oh my… Aizen aktingnya malu-maluin banget… Pake teriak-teriak gitu… Uuuh…_ Hitsugaya geleng-geleng kepala.

Of course, sekarang giliran Hinamori. Dia maju ke depan dengan tampang awut-awutan. Rambut mencuat disana-sini, mata bengkak, juga tisu yang dia gunakan mengusap air mata basah kuyup kayak udah di celupin ke kolam.

**"SHIRO-CHAN~!!!! KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU?! KENAPA?!! KENAPA, HAAAAAAH?!!!"** teriak Hinamori sambil mengobrak-abrik makam itu.

Ichigo segera berlari ke arah Hinamori dan menyeretnya. "Ma, maaf! Nggak baik mengobrak-abrik makam orang terutama makam seorang kapten!! Bisa di eksekusi, man!! **DI EKSEKUSI!!!**" kata Ichigo sambil terus berusaha menyeret Hinamori pergi.

**"SHIRO-CHAN!!! KENAPA ELO MATI, HAH?!!! ELO NGGAK SAYANG GUE LAGI YAAAAAA?!!! SHIRO-CHAAAAAAAN!!!"** Hinamori diseret sambil terus teriak-teriak kayak orang gila.

Hitsugaya menutup kupingnya. _GILAAAA~!! Ternyata Hinamori kalo jerit keras banget!! Gilaaaaaa~!!! Kalo dia jerit-jerit begitu di tiap pemakaman orang begini… Gue jamin tu yang mati bakalan bangkit dari kubur kayak zombie…

* * *

  
_

**Reaksi Divisi 6**

"…………………," Byakuya maju ke depan tanpa sepatah kata. Dia menyerahkan bunga lili putih dengan kualitas terbaik di dunia dan membungkuk. Dia pun berbalik pergi.

"Hmm, reaksi yang hening…," komen Ichigo.

Renji menggeleng. "Nggak! Dia, sih, luarnya diem… Tapi di dalem ati dia pasti udah ancur-ancuran! Sumpah, deh!" terang Renji sambil manggut-manggut.

"Maksud loe?" Ichigo bingung sendiri.

"Liat aja nanti…," jawab Renji cool.

Byakuya yang udah berbalik pergi tiba-tiba balik lagi ke depan makam sambil lari-lari gaje dan melompat lalu nemplok ke makam kayak yang di lakuin Aizen tadi.

**"TOSHIRO-KUN~!!!! BONEKAKU YANG SELALU ENAK DIPELUUK~!!! SOBATKUUUUU~!!!! KENAPA ELO BEGITU CEPAT MENINGGALKAN GUE?!!!"** jerit Byakuya sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke nisan kuburan sambil nangis-nangis. Rukia jadi malu sendiri. Hitsugaya geleng-geleng lagi.

_Edan… Dia niat bunuh diri atau gimana, sih? Eh, sebentar… Sejak kapan gue dipeluk Byakuya kayak boneka?? HAH?!! Masa', sih, dia curi-curi kesempatan pas gue tidur di rumahnya setiap selesai acara jamuan minum teh?!! TIDAAAAAAAK~!!!_

"Ugh… Ichigo!! Cepet tolong Nii-sama!! Bisa-bisa dia gegar otak!!" kata Rukia. Ichigo segera mendekati Byakuya dan menyeretnya.

"M, maaf!! Gantian yang lainnya!!!" kata Ichigo.

**"NGGAK MAU!!!"** sahut Byakuya.

"Ta, tapi…!!"

"Chire, **SENBONZAKURA**,"

**"EGH?!!"**

Ribuan bunga sakura menghajar Ichigo. Ichigo segera ngacir dari situ. Akhirnya Byakuya berhasil di bawa pergi oleh Renji menggunakan Zabimaru. Renji lalu maju ke depan dan menyerahkan bunga lili putih.

"Hitsugaya-taichou… Sebenarnya………… SUMPAH!! Gue fanatik abis sama masakan buatanmu!! Enak banget!!! Hiks, tapi setelah ini… Hiks… nggak bisa minta di masakin Hitsugaya-taichou lagi pas gue laper malem-malem…," kata Renji yang emang kalo terbangun karena lapar pas malam-malam selalu ngeluyurnya ke divisi 10.

Kenapa?

Yup, tentu aja karena dia udah yakin kalo malam-malam jam segitu pastinya si kapten imut itu masih belum tidur dan mengerjakan tugas. Tinggal bawa bahan makanan ke divisi 10. Trus, minta dimasakin Hitsugaya yang pastinya mau memasakkan masakan kalau dia di beri bagian juga. Beres, deh!!

_Yaelah… Yang dia pikir, kok, makanan melulu, sih?? Untung gue baik hati dan mau memasakkan elo di tengah malam begitu! Gila aja gue disuruh ke dapur malem-malem! Di kira setan penghuni dapur ntar!_ pikir Hitsugaya.

"Maap, mas! Niat ngelayat apa mempromosikan masakannya Toshiro?" sindir Ichigo.

"Lha, gue nggak bermaksud promosi! Tapi ini beneran, man!" kata Renji.

"Sudahlah! Selanjutnya!"

* * *

**Reaksi Divisi 7**

Sajin mendekati makam itu dan menyerahkan bunga. Tapi, entah kesambet setan anjing dari mana… Tiba-tiba Sajin melompat-lompat dan menjilati nisan makam tersebut.

"Uuuuk……," kata Sajin dalam bahasa anjing. Dia berlari dengan 4 kaki mengitari makam itu.

Seluruh pelayat di situ sweat drop saat Sajin tiba-tiba duduk melingkar di atas makam sambil menggong-gong sedih.

"Maaf… ganti yang lainnya…," kata Ichigo sambil menepuk bahu Sajin.

"……………………," tidak menjawab.

"Ichigo, coba pakai bahasa anjing!" usul Rukia.

"Nggg… Guk guk… Guk guk guk guk guk guk!!" kata Ichigo meniru bahasa anjing.

"Uwaaaaaah!! Mirip!!" komen Renji.

"Wah, sialan elo berdua!" Ichigo kembali menggoyangkan tubuh Sajin. "Eh, gantian tau!"

"……………………," Sajin tetep ngacangin Ichigo.

**"HWOOOI!!"** seru Ichigo sambil ngemplang kepala Sajin.

Criiing!! Sajin langsung melirik Ichigo angker.

**"Grrrrrrrrrrmgh!!"** geram Sajin sambil pasang kuda-kuda ala anjing. Tampang seserem Cerberus di Eyeshield 21.

"Eh?" Ichigo segera menyadari keganasan Sajin itu. "Mmm, hai, Doggie…,"

**"GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUUUUUK~!!!!"** Sajin mengejar Ichigo.

**"EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!"**

Pada akhirnya Ichigo di kejar-kejar Sajin sampe keluar areal makam dan nabrak pohon kelapa. Lalu dia pingsan karena ada sebutir kelapa jatuh ke kepalanya.

Hitsugaya ngakak sampe mules dan gulung-gulung di tempat persembunyiannya. _GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MANTAAAAP~!!! RASAIN ELO, KUROSAKI!!_

"Ehem! Selanjutnya…," kata Byakuya.

Iba maju ke depan dan meletakkan bunga. Dia membetulkan kacamatanya sebentar. "Hitsugaya-taichou… Dari dulu… gue ingin makan masakanmu yang katanya Renji enak itu… Tapi, tak apalah…," Iba pun pergi.

_Kenapa semuanya selalu ngungkit-ngungkit makanan?!!

* * *

  
_

**Reaksi Divisi 8**

Kyoraku maju ke depan sambil menegak sake. Dia menyerahkan 1 buket bunga lili putih yang udah dia rawat sendiri. "Shiro-chan…!! Kenapa kau mati begitu cepat? Paman kesepian disini! Paman rindu dengan peluk ciummu saat kau mabuk dulu!!"

Seluruh pelayat menatap Kyoraku dengan tampang pengen memblendernya sampe hancur jadi debu. Hitsugaya jaw drop dengan tampang ngeri. Nanao segera turun tangan.

"Ayo!!" Nanao menggeret Kyoraku.

"Ah, biar ku bantu!" Ichigo mengambil sake Kyoraku dan melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"OH NO!! My sake!! Wait me, darling!!" Kyoraku langsung berlari mengejar sake favoritnya itu kayak anjing yang lagi ngejar tulang yang udah dilempar pemiliknya.

"Yak, silakan Nanao-san…," Ichigo mempersilakan.

Nanao meletakkan bunga lili yang dia bawa. "Hitsugaya-taichou… Hhh, kita benar-benar senasip… Terima kasih karena sudah mengajariku bagaimana cara untuk menghadapi seorang pemabuk…," Nanao membungkuk dengan hormat dan berlalu. Hitsugaya tersenyum. _Yak, sama-sama!

* * *

  
_

**Reaksi Divisi 9**

Tousen yang buta itu maju ke depan dan meletakkan bunga lili putih di atas pohon. Ya iyalah… Dia kan buta… Jadi nggak tau dimana makamnya. Dia celingak-celinguk kebingungan. "Ada apa, sih? Ada apa…??? Kok, kita disini?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Maaf…," Ichigo segera mengamankan Tousen dari tempatnya.

_Hhh, dasar, Tousen… _Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

Hisagi maju ke depan dan meletakkan bunga. Dia membungkuk dengan hormat. "Hitsugaya-taichou… Terima kasih karena anda sudah pernah memasakkanku makan malam bersama Renji! Juga terima kasih karena anda sudah begitu sering membiarkan kami berpesta sake di kantor divisi anda…," Hisagi lalu segera ngacir.

_APAAA?!! PESTA SAKE?!! MATSUMOTO SIALAN!!!

* * *

  
_

**Reaksi Divisi 10**

Matsumoto langsung nemplok ke makam dengan tampang awut-awutan karena dia semalaman sudah nangis-nangis sampe ngehabisin tisu sekotak.

**"TAICHOOOOOU~!!!!! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!! TAICHOU-KU YANG IMUT NGGAK BOLEH MATIIIIII~!!! TAICHOOOOU~!!!!!!! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!"** Matsumoto menangis tersedu-sedu.

Dia pun mulai mencakar-cakar saking sedihnya. Ichigo segera mengamankannya. "Huaaa~!!! Rangiku-san! Ganti yang lainnya!! AW!! AWW!!! AMPUN!!!" Ichigo dicakar-cakar oleh Matsumoto. "Renji, help me!!"

Renji segera menolong Ichigo. Matsumoto tetep teriak-teriak seperti orang gila,**" TAICHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU~!!!!"**

Para anggota divisi 10 semuanya menangis dan pada nemplok ke makam. Ini membuat Ichigo jadi bingung sendiri. "Help me!!" teriak Ichigo.

"Taichooooou!!! Kenapa kau tinggalkan kami begini???" jerit salah seorang anggota divisi 10.

"Hueeeeeeeeee~!!! Taichooooou!!!" jerit lainnya.

"Padahal gue pengen banget bisa meluk taichou-ku yang imut iniiiii!!!" jerit seorang cewek.

"Taichoooooou!!! Apa jadinya divisi 10 tanpamuuu?!!!" jerit seorang cowok.

"Divisi 10 hampa tanpamu, taichou!!"

**"TAICHOOOOOU!!!!"** Matsumoto entah bagaimana udah nemplok lagi ke makam itu.

Byakuya segera mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk membantu Ichigo dalam mengamankan para anak buah di divisi 10 itu. Hitsugaya menangis karena terharu.

"Uuuh… Terima kasih kalian sudah menangisiku… Hiks… Tak ku sangka kalian ternyata kalian begitu menyayangiku…," kata Hitsugaya penuh haru sambil menyeka air matanya.

* * *

**Reaksi Divisi 11**

Kenpachi langsung nongol dan melemparkan bunga. "Huuh! Padahal aku ingin bertarung denganmu dulu! Eh, sudah mati duluan! Kenapaaaaaaaa?!!! Kenapa elo malah mati?!! Dan kenapa elo yang selalu dapet jatah buat ngelawan Aizen?!! Mana bagian gue?!!" Kenpachi mulai memporak-porandakan makam itu. Hitsugaya ngeri sendiri.

"Uuuh… Ganti lainnya…," kata Ichigo sambil nepuk pundak Kenpachi.

Kenpachi menoleh. "Kebetulan! Ichigo! Ayo kita bertarung 20 ronde!" seru Kenpachi.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiy~!!!!" Ichigo segera ngacir dan minta bantuan Renji untuk mengusir Kenpachi. Kenpachi pun berhasil di usir.

Giliran Yachiru. Bukannya memberi bunga, tu anak malah nyebar-nyebarin permen ke atas makam. "Nyaaaaaa~!! Snowball!! Ini permen-permen yang enak, lho!! Nih, aku kasih!! Dimakan yaaaaaaaa!!!"

Ichigo segera menarik Yachiru yang lagi lonjak-lonjak kayak kelinci stress itu. Hitsugaya geleng-geleng… _Di divisi 11 emang nggak ada yang beres… _

Ikkaku maju sambil tetep bawa pedang. Dia menaruh bunga dan membungkuk hormat. "Hitsugaya-taichou! Terima kasih sudah membantuku saat ada pertandingan kendo SMU Karakura dulu… dan juga terima kasih sudah memberiku pelukan saat kau mabuk dulu…,"

Kepala Hitsugaya langsung meletus!! _Madarame… Berani-beraninya kau mengumbar aib gue… UGH!!! Setelah ini, gue bener-bener harus hati-hati dalam meminum sesuatu! Jangan sampai teh hijau favorit gue di kasih sake lagi sama Matsumoto!_

Yumichika kini maju dan memberi bunga. "Hitsugaya-taichou… Sejujurnya gue sangat ngiri dengan mata hijaumu yang berkemilau itu… Ingin rasanya punya mata seindah milikmu juga… Trus… gue ngiri sama tubuhmu yang so hot and sexy itu…,"

_What? Sejak kapan, nih, banci ngeliat gue telanjang? Perasaan gue nggak pernah mandi bareng orang lain…_ pikir Hitsugaya.

Ichigo segera menyeret Yumichika yang mulai bicara ngelantur itu.

* * *

**Reaksi Divisi 12**

Mayuri maju dan menyerahkan bunga buatan miliknya. "Hitsugaya-taichou… Dari dulu, gue pengen banget neliti reiatsu-nya Hyourinmaru itu… Hiks… Tapi elonya udah mati… Hiks, penelitian gue…,"

Mayuri di seret Ichigo sambil terus nangis-nangis nggak jelas.

_Uuh… Gila… Gue pernah liat dia mau ngambil contoh reiatsu… Katanya, sih, cuman mau ngambil contoh reiatsu sedikit… Tapi pada akhirnya malah kebanyakan dan sampe-sampe ngebuat shinigami yang di ambil reiatsu-nya itu mati kehabisan reiatsu… Gimana gue nggak kesel?!! _omel Hitsugaya.

Nemu segera maju dan melakukan gerakan cepat. Ngasih bunga, membungkuk, trus pergi. Pokoknya datang dan pergi tanpa suara!

"………………………," Ichigo cengo ngeliat Nemu yang datang dan pergi begitu saja tanpa 1 patah kata.

"………………………," Hitsugaya juga nggak bisa komentar apa-apa…

* * *

**Reaksi Divisi 13**

Ukitake langsung nemplok ke makam. Bunga yang dia bawa di hambur-hamburkan ke atas makam dengan sedih.

**"HUEEE… SHIRO-CHAN… ANAK GUE…… KENAPA ELO MATI SECEPAT INI??? GUE KAN INGIN PUNYA CUCU… HIKS…,"** Ukitake lalu nangis gulung-gulung.

Hitsugaya langsung ngeri. _Punya cucu…?? He's thinks, who is he? _Hitsugaya geleng-geleng lagi.

Ichigo segera menepuk pundak Ukitake. "Mmm, maaf, Ukitake-san…,"

"!!!!!!!" tiba-tiba Ukitake jantungan! Dia langsung terlompat dan pingsan di tempat.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Ukitake-san sakit jantuuuuuuung!! **AMBULANS!!! AMBULAAAAAAANS!!**" Ichigo teriak-teriak dengan panik. Unohana dan Hanataro segera nongol lalu membawa Ukitake ke divisi 4. Sedang Kyouraku, begitu melihat Ukitake yang tiba-tiba kena serangan jantung, dia langsung menggali lubang kuburan untuk sobatnya itu.

_Astaganaga!! Ukitake, kan, belom mati!! Kok, dianya udah nyiapin liang lahat?! Wah, penghinaan ini namanya! _batin Hitsugaya.

Para 2 pengawal setia Ukitake, Kiyone dan Sentaro, segera memberikan bunga, membungkuk dengan hormat ke makam lalu segera kabur untuk melihat keadaan kapten tercinta mereka.

Hitsugaya hanya menatap iri. _Coba gue punya wakil setia kayak mereka. Di kasih tugas bertumpuk nggak ngeluh dan malah seneng karena udah ngebantu kapten mereka. Setia banget pokoknya! Jadi ngiri… Nggak kayak Matsumoto… Setia, sih, setia… Tapi, rajinnya itu, lho, beda… _Hitsugaya hanya bisa merenungi nasip.

Kini ganti Rukia. Dia maju dengan membawa bunga lili putih. "Hitsugaya-taichou… Istirahatlah dengan tenang… Hhh, akhirnya gue nggak punya senior hebat seperti anda yang sama-sama punya zanpakutou es…," kata Rukia yang lalu membungkuk hormat. Dulu dia di latih Kaien, lalu Ukitake… Tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia di bantu Hitsugaya dalam penguasaan zanpakutou es.

Sebagai sesama pemilik zanpakutou es yang paling terkenal dan sebagai sesama pemilik ukuran tubuh paling 'mungil' untuk orang dewasa (Yachiru nggak keitung di sini karena dia belum dewasa) di Gotei 13… mereka harus saling mengerti dan berbagi… Senasip gitu, loh! (author di bekukan oleh Rukia ma Hitsugaya karena mengatai mereka 'mungil')

Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum. _Yup, satu lagi respon baik!

* * *

  
_

**Reaksi Orang-Orang dari Karakura**

Ichigo maju duluan trus ngasih bunga. "Toshiro…,"

**"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!"** secara reflek Hitsugaya berteriak. Dia langsung nyadar dan nutup mulutnya. _Bego banget, sih, gueeeeee?!!! Kok, keceplosan?!!_

Para pelayat merinding sendiri, kecuali Aizen tentunya karena dia udah tau kalo Hitsugaya cuman pura-pura mati. Bahkan Byakuya pun mukanya pucat!

"I, itu tadi… suaranya Toshiro… kan…???" Ichigo gemetaran.

"**HITSU**-mpph!!" Hitsugaya segera membekap mulutnya. Nyaris keceplosan.

Ichigo makin menggigil. Aizen kini bingung. Gimana caranya dia nenangin acara ini?!!

"J, jangan-jangan…," Renji celingak-celinguk ketakutan. **"HANTU?!!"**

"Su, sudahlah… pasti itu tadi cuman perasaan… ki, kita…," kata Ichigo dengan nada suara di buat seberani mungkin. Padahal dia sendiri udah pengen segera ngacir.

"B, benar… teruskan lagi…," perintah Byakuya yang mencoba tetep cool.

"Toshiro… elo temen gue yang paling baik… Walau nyebelin juga, sih… Rasanya kayak pengen marahin atau malah nonjok… Tapi, kalo ngeliat tampang elo yang masih keliatan imut itu, jadi nggak sebel lagi, deh… Mau ngomelin juga nggak tega…," terang Ichigo. Renji langsung cengo.

"I, Ichigo… jadi kau…," pikiran Renji macam-macam dan aneh-aneh.

"Eh?! Bu, bukanlah!! Gue masih waras tau!!! Tapi, kalo di pikir-pikir bener, kan? Walau sekesel apapun, kita semua nggak ada yang tega nonjok atau marahin Toshiro!" bela Ichigo.

"Yaa… Iya, sih…," jawab Renji. "Tampangnya innocent banget, sih… Jadi kagak tega!"

"Btw, Ichigo…," kini Rukia menyela. "Bukannya elo pernah nonjok Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Ichigo bingung. "Hah? Emang kapan gue nonjok Toshiro?"

"Itu, lho! Pas kasusnya Kusaka Soujiro!" kata Rukia mengingatkan. Readers juga pada masih ingat, donk, adegan Ichigo nonjok Hitsugaya yang ada di Diamond Dust Rebellion? Kalo lupa, sumpah kebangetan!

"Wah! Iya! Tapi itu gue lakuin buat nyadarin dia! Innocent punch!" Ichigo bikin alibi. Hitsugaya hanya menghela nafas. _Innocent punch? Maksud loe?_

"APA?!! Elo nonjok taichou?!!" jerit Matsumoto.

"Eh?"

"Beraninya kau!" seru salah seorang anggota divisi 10.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" seorang anggota divisi 10 yang udah mencabut zanpakutou-nya meminta dukungan Matsumoto.

Matsumoto menghunuskan Haineko-nya. **"SERAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!"**

Ichigo segera mengeluarkan bankai dan kabur menggunakan kecepatan bankai-nya. Seluruh anggota divisi 10 langsung mengejar Ichigo dengan shunpo dan terkadang ada yang menembakkan kidou.

**"AMPUUUUUUN~!!! ITU KAN UDAH LAMAAAAA!!!"** teriak Ichigo sambil tetep berlari dalam wujud bankai. Kenpachi langsung ikut-ikutan ngejar Ichigo karena juga kepengen bertarung sama Ichigo.

Kini Inoue maju ke depan sambil menghapus air mata. Dia memberikan bunga lili putih di atas makam dan berdo'a sebentar. "Toshiro-kun… Istirahat dengan tenang ya…," Inoue mengelus nisan makam itu dan lalu berbalik pergi.

_Yah, walau gue anti sama masakan elo… Yup, satu lagi respon baik… Btw, kenapa dia ngelus nisan makamnya ya?_

Ishida dan Chad memberi bunga dengan gerakan yang sama. Maju ke depan, ngasih bunga, memberi hormat, lalu pergi tanpa sepatah kata… (sp?)

Keigo maju. Dia nggak tau kenapa langsung nemplok ke makam. Hitsugaya sweat drop sendiri. _What?!! Baru kesambet setan apaan, tuh, anak gila mesum? Seenaknya nemplok ke makam gue… Eh! Makam boneka tiruan gue!_

"Huaaaaaaaaaa~!!! Kok, elo mati, sih, sebelum gue sempet PDKT?!!" jerit Keigo sambil nangis gaje. "Padahal gue akhirnya tau kalo elo itu ternyata super imuuuuuuut!!! Tapi, sayang cowooooook!!!" Keigo nangis sambil memeluk makam itu dan melambai-lambaikan selembar foto.

_Foto apaan, tuh? _Hitsugaya heran. Ichigo menggeret Keigo dan menyambar foto itu.

"Heh! Dasar mesum! Lagian ini foto apa, sih?" Ichigo melihat foto itu dan blushing. "Elo… **DARIMANA ELO DAPET FOTO INI?!!!**" gertak Ichigo dengan muka tomat sambil nunjuk foto pas Hitsugaya lagi tidur dengan imutnya itu.

Hitsugaya langsung jaw drop. _WHAT?!! ITU, KAN, FOTO GUE PAS TIDUUUR?!!!_

"Eh, itu…," Keigo kebingungan.

"Darimana, **HAH?!!!**" Ichigo mengancam.

"Dari………… kamar elo…," jawab Keigo bohong.

**"A, APA?!!"** Ichigo kaget setengah mati. Para anggota divisi 10 kini menatap dia dengan angker kembali. Zanpakutou mereka udah menodong ke arah Ichigo.

**"Ku-ro-sa-ki I-chi-go-!!!"** kata mereka angker.

"I, itu fitnah!! Gue nggak pernah bikin foto itu! Sumpeh!!" kata Ichigo.

"**HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!"** shinigami dari divisi 10 langsung melesat ke arahnya. Ichigo dengan terpaksa kabur lagi. Dia sempat menoleh ke arah Keigo.

"Keigo! Tunggu pembalasan dari gue!! Fitnah lebih kejam dari pada nenek jatuh ke sumur! **EH!! **Salah… Maksud gue… Fitnah…** LEBIH KEJAM DARI PADA PEMBUNUHAN!!**" Ichigo lalu runs away.

Hitsugaya geleng-geleng.

Mizuhiro ngasih bunga sambil terus ber-SMS ria. "Mm, kau emang imut. Tapi terlalu kecil buatku…,"

Hitsugaya langsung berasa ingin nelen kepala Mizuhiro hidup-hidup.

Urahara menyerahkan bunga sambil tetap kipas-kipas. "Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou… Semoga anda dapat beristirahat dengan tenang…," katanya.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa pasrah. _Mau-mau elu lah…_

Ururu maju bersama Jinta. "Uuh, Hitsugaya-taichou… Istirahat yang tenang…," Ururu membungkuk hormat. Jinta malah ngupil. "Jinta, kita kan harus ngasih hormat…,"

"Ah, gue nggak sudi ngasih hormat ke kapten pendek itu…," ujar Jinta cool.

Kini Hitsugaya nggak bisa menahan diri,**" APA ELO BILANG?!!! BUKANNYA ELO SENDIRI JUGA PENDEK?!!!!"** jeritnya kesel.

Jinta langsung kaget. Hitsugaya keceplosan lagi, deh…

**"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! HANTUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!"** Jinta segera ngacir. Ururu menghela nafas dan kembali ke samping Urahara.

Yoruichi dalam sekejap mata sudah ada di depan makam dan menyerahkan bunga. "Chibi-taichou-chan… Istirahat yang tenang ya? Biar cepet gede…," Yoruichi pun secepat kilat hilang dari pandangan juga sebelum Hitsugaya sempet berteriak untuk protes.

"Ah, gue permisi dulu…," Aizen segera pamit dan menuju ke tempat Hitsugaya sembunyi. Dia sengaja ke sana untuk membantu Hitsugaya biar dia nggak keceplosan lagi.

* * *

**Reaksi Para Modsoul**

Noba maju ke depan, memberi bunga, dan diam di tempat. Matanya lurus ke makam itu. Dia juga diam seribu bahasa. Para pelayat mulai khawatir kalo si Noba jangan-jangan lagi ke sambet.

"Mmm, Noba?" Ririn mencoba memanggil.

"……………," Noba tetep diam sejuta bahasa.

"Oi, Noba?" Kurodo melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke hadapan Noba.

"……………," tetep nggak bereaksi.

Ichigo bingung sendiri. "Apa dia ketiduran?" tebaknya.

"Nggak mungkin!" kata Ririn. "Noba nggak pernah tidur di sembarang tempat apalagi sambil berdiri begini!"

"Iya, ya…," Ichigo manggut-manggut.

"Mungkin sedang mengheningkan cipta?" celetuk Shimeda Zutto. Dia anggota divisi 10 yang cukup waras. Dia tadi nggak ikutan memburu Ichigo dan menghajarnya. Anyway, Zutto adalah kursi ke-4 divisi 10 dan mempunyai zanpakutou berelemen angin. Nama zanpakutou-nya 'WIND'. Zanpakutou yang mempunyai teknik/jurus menyerang paling banyak.

"Wah, mungkin iya!" imbuh Yohachi Rokukyuu, sang kursi ke-3. Dia memiliki zanpakutou berelemen es sekaligus angin bernama 'Nikazemaru' yang sangat kuat. Es dan angin? Apa boleh buat, sebenarnya, Nikazemaru tu adiknya Hyourinmaru. Jadi punya elemen es juga. Wujud Nikazemaru mungkin bisa bikin kalian melongo.

Mengapa?

Karena wujud Nikazemaru adalah seekor naga berwarna hijau dan berbentuk seperti Hyourinmaru tapi… **MEMPUNYAI 2 KEPALA!! NAGA KEMBAR SIAM!!!**

Naga yang kanan bernama Nikamaru, dia yang mempunyai elemen es. Sifatnya periang. Sedang naga sebelah kiri namanya Kazemaru, dari namanya kita bisa tahu kalau elemen dia angin. Sifatnya cool…

Dia dan Zutto adalah pasangan duo angin terkuat. Yohachi sangat over-protective dan sangat tergila-gila pada taichou-nya. Dia pernah menembak Ichigo dengan basoka gara-gara Ichigo nggak sengaja nyolek pinggangnya Hitsugaya. Parah… (kok, malah nerangin OC gue, sih? Back to story, deh!)

"Dasar! Mengheningkan cipta apanya?!" kata Ichigo kesel.

"Lawan gravitasi, **Nikazemaru**!!" Yohachi menerbangkan Ichigo ke luar angkasa.

"Oi, Noba!!" Kurodo mengguncang-guncang tubuh Noba.

Noba bereaksi dengan menutup risleting yang ada di bagian mata. Dia malu karena sekarang dia lagi nosebleed setelah mengenang kembali bagaimana Hitsugaya dulu pernah menggendongnya.

Lalu Noba segera berbalik pergi dengan risleting itu tetap tertutup.

"Ah, dasar, Noba aneeeeh!!" jerit Ririn sambil masang muka cemberut.

_Dia kan emang begitu… Sangat pendiam dan pemalu… _pikir Hitsugaya. Dia ingat sekali saat dia dulu pernah menggendong Noba yang berada dalam tubuh bonekanya. Noba langsung bermuka sangat merah dan langsung masuk ke tempurung kura-kuranya…

"Mmm, Ririn… Sekarang giliran elo…," kata Ichigo yang udah balik ke bumi lagi. Ririn segera mendekati makam dan memberikan bunga.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, istirahat yang tenang ya!" dia pun ngeluyur pergi.

_Modsoul satu ini… Mmm, rada nyebelin dan berisik! Mirip banget sama Kon!_

"Oke, Kurodo!" panggil Ichigo.

"Baiklah~!!" Kurodo maju dan memberikan bunga. "Hitsugaya-taichou… Istirahatlah dengan tenang~!" katanya. Dia lalu membungkukkan badan sambil melepas topinya. Begitu berbalik…

"AHAAA~!!! Enjoy my show!!" soraknya.

"Eh…???" seluruh pelayat cengo lagi.

**KABOOOOOOOM~!!!!**

Kurodo berubah a.k.a menyamar menjadi Hitsugaya!! Tapi, bedanya, dia nyamarnya bukan jadi Hitsugaya pas pake shihakusou dan haori. Dia nyamar menjadi Hitsugaya yang sedang memakai furisode berwarna biru dan sangat feminim. Wajah Hitsugaya yang biasanya serius dia buat se-innocent dan semanis mungkin.

Di tempat persembunyiannya, Hitsugaya udah berasa pengen meledak!! Untung ada Aizen. Dia berusaha menahan Hitsugaya yang udah nggak sabar pengen nge-bankai Kurodo dan neriakin dia pake voice-attack-nya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, semuanya…," kata Hitsugaya palsu a.k.a Kurodo dengan nada se-HOT mungkin. Dia bahkan sengaja mengerlingkan mata Hitsugaya yang hijau indah itu.

Para cowok nelen ludah. Hitsugaya ternganga. _BERANI-BERANINYA TU MODSOUL MAKE TUBUH GUE BUAT BEGITUAN!! _

"Aaah… Disini panas ya…," Kurodo kini berbicara dengan nada yang sangat HOTS!!! Bahkan, dia sengaja melorotin sedikit bagian atas furisode-nya dan menampakkan kulit bahu Hitsugaya yang putih. Tak lupa juga dia menyingkap sedikit bagian bawah furisode itu untuk memamerkan kaki putih rampingnya Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yang asli cengo sekali lagi mukanya udah merah kayak tomat. _APA-APAAN, SIH, TUH MODSOUL?!!!_ Aizen yang lagi megangin Hitsugaya udah ngiler ngelihat show HOT Kurodo yang lagi nyamar jadi Hitsugaya itu.

Para cowok juga pada ngiler, ada juga yang nosebleed, ada yang tetep cengo, dan yang paling parah adalah Zutto. Dia langsung pingsan melihat aksi Kurodo dengan menggunakan tubuh kaptennya itu.

Para cewek ada yang ngucek mata, ada juga yang jerit-jerit gaje.

Kurodo yang lagi nyamar jadi Hitsugaya itu mendekati Ichigo dengan langkah yang sangat menggoda dan HOT. "Hmm? Ada apa, Kurosaki?" dia mengedipkan 1 matanya ke arah Ichigo.

**CROOOOOOOOOOOT~!!!**

Ichigo langsung nosebleed. Byakuya yang ada di samping Ichigo mukanya udah kayak kepiting rebus dengan posisi diam tak bergerak di tempat dan cengo. Tampak Rukia sedang sibuk menyadarkan Byakuya dengan cara menggampar-gamparnya biar cepet sadar. Sedang Renji, dia udah ngiler tak terkendali.

**"CUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** jerit Hitsugaya syok ngelihat tubuhnya di 'salah guna'kan oleh Kurodo. **"SOTEN NO ZASE! HYOURINMARUUUUUU~!!!!"**

Kurodo langsung membeku di tempat dan kembali ke wujud asalnya. Ichigo cepat-cepat mengusap hidungnya yang mimisan gara-gara show-nya Kurodo.

"Mm, oke, mari kita lanjutkan… Sebelumnya, Yohachi-san, tolong buang orang mesum ini!" perintah Ichigo.

Yohachi langsung nongol. "Haiiik~!! Lawan gravitasi, Nikazemaru!!" Kurodo pun diterbangin ke dalam Samudera Atlantik.

"Uh, modsoul selanjutnya…," Byakuya dengan pipi bengkak karena habis di gampar-gampar Rukia tanpa ampun mempersilakan pelayat selanjutnya.

Kon nemplok ke makam. "Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!!! Nii-san!!!" teriaknya. Yaah, Kon sudah menganggap Hitsugaya setara dengan Nee-san-nya (Rukia), Orihime, dan Matsumoto.

_Nii-san?!!! ELO KIRA GUE KAKAK ELO APA?!!_ protes Hitsugaya.

"Kau memang cowok dan nggak punya 'itu'… Tapi pelukanmu enak bangeeeet… Hueeeeeeeeeeeee… Gue ngiri sama Noba~!!!" kata Kon sambil terus nangis gaje.

_E, emang… kapan… gue… meluk modsoul singa mesum ini…??_

**"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!! NII-SAN~!!!!"** jerit Kon lagi. Ichigo segera menendang Kon jauh-jauh sampe nyangkut pohon kelapa.

* * *

Acara pemakaman pun selesai. Hitsugaya tetap menyembunyikan dirinya. Hingga akhirnya… pada hari ke-40 semenjak kematian 'palsu'nya…

Zutto dan Yohachi tampak lagi asyik jalan-jalan di koridor kantor divisi 10. Mereka tampak sedang berpatroli.

"Hm, sejak taichou meninggal, kantor jadi sepi ya…," kata Zutto.

"Yup! Kan biasanya taichou bikin rame seisi kantor karena teriakannya…," jelas Yohachi sambil memainkan reiatsu-nya untuk membuat selembar daun kering terbang berputar-putar diatas jarinya.

"Jadi kangen…," Zutto membuang nafas. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou juga terus-terusan mabuk karena stress berat… Kita, deh, yang susah..,"

"Eh? Sekarang udah hari ke berapa?" tanya Yohachi.

Zutto berpikir," seingatku sekarang peringatan 40 harinya kematian taichou…,"

Yohachi menjerit tertahan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Zutto.

"Biasanya kan orang yang udah mati bakal gentayangan pada hari ke-40 setelah kematiannya?" cetus Yohachi sambil membiarkan daun yang dari tadi dia mainkan untuk terbang sesuka angin membawanya.

"Ah, masa? Kok, elo percaya ma hal tahayul gitu? Bukannya kalo kita, para arwah, mati ntar kita reinkarnasi? Masa gentayangan?"

"Iya, sih… Tapi, gue kan sebenernya belum mati… Gue tu kayak Ichigo… Masih hidup tapi di terima di Seireitei ini sebagai 100 persen shinigami," terang Yohachi.

Tap!

Seseorang mencegat mereka di depan.

"Eh?" kata Zutto dan Yohachi berbarengan. "Siapa kau?" mereka sudah menggenggam zanpakutou.

"Ah, selamat malam, Shimeda dan Yohachi-san…," sapa sosok yang punya rambut jabrik putih itu.

"Suara cool begini…," Yohachi ngucek mata.

"Ma, masa', sih?" Zutto ikutan ngucek mata.

"Hai," sapa Hitsugaya sekali lagi.

"TAICHOU?!!!!" jerit 2 shinigami divisi 10 itu.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"HUAAAAAAA~!!! TAICHOU!!!" Yohachi langsung meluk taichou-nya. Sedang Zutto mundur-mundur ketakutan. Yohachi menoleh ke arah sobatnya itu," ada apa, Zutto?"

"Bu, bukannya taichou… udah…," Zutto pucat. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

Yohachi langsung nyadar. "J, jadi ini…,"

"Hmm… apa?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menyeringai.

**"HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!"** jerit Yohachi dan Zutto. Zutto langsung pingsan di tempat. Sedang Yohachi segera menggeret Zutto yang pingsan itu dan menggunakan shunpo sekaligus kekuatan anginnya untuk segera kabur dari situ.

Hitsugaya hanya ngakak.

---

**Rapat Kapten,**

Rapat kapten tampak sedang tidak bergairah saat itu. Ukitake hadir dalam rapat dengan wajah murung. Seluruh kapten berwajah murung semua kecuali Kenpachi dan Mayuri.

"Hhh… Aku kangen Shiro-chan…," keluh Ukitake.

"Aku juga, kok…," sahut Kyouraku.

"…………………," Byakuya tetep diam tapi dari kilatan matanya sudah jelas dia juga sedang murung.

Soi Fong tampak lagi jongkok dan ngedumel sendiri. Dia lagi stress karena udah nggak punya tempat curhat lagi.

Yamamoto tetap pasang tampang berwibawa walau hatinya sekarang lagi hancur kehilangan kapten yang udah dia anggap cucunya sendiri itu.

**B****RAK!!**

Pintu terbuka. Para kapten segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana berdiri…

Hitsugaya Toshiro…

Hitsugaya tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat. "Maaf, karena saya terlambat hadir…,"

Para kapten cengo sebentar…

**"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! HANTUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!"** semua kapten yang udah berbaris di tempatnya itu langsung kocar-kacir menyelamatkan diri. Mereka bertingkah seakan-akan Hitsugaya adalah seekor Kyuubi yang akan segera mengamuk di tempat itu.

Beberapa kapten langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sajin yang besar itu. Bahkan Mayuri dan Kyouraku ngumpet di bawah meja dengan gemetaran. Soi Fong yang bingung mau lari kemana malah hanya ber-shunpo mengelilingi ruangan rapat itu dengan terus berteriak-teriak panik. Unohana, Ukitake, dan Byakuya segera ngumpet di dalam perut Minazuki-nya Unohana.

Hitsugaya tertawa melihat tingkah para kapten yang biasanya cool itu kini jadi ketakutan dan pada ngumpet. "Tenang gue belum mati, kok… Ini aku, Hitsugaya Toshiro… Aku bukan hantu,"

Setelah Hitsugaya menjelaskan panjang lebar soal kejadian yang sebenarnya, para kapten yang ngumpet itu segera menampakkan diri dan lantas ikutan tertawa bareng Hitsugaya.

"Tentu saja… Kami, seluruh Gotei 13, menyayangimu, Hitsugaya-taichou…," kata Yamamoto dengan bijak dan tersenyum lebar. Hitsugaya segera menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar dari sudut mata hijaunya yang gemerlap itu.

"Terima kasih…,"

* * *

Sedang di Hueco Mundo… Aizen tampak sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandangi foto Hitsugaya saat sedang tidur dengan pulas. Yaah, setelah pemakaman tersebut, Hitsugaya memang menginap sebentar di Hueco Mundo untuk bersembunyi.

Itulah kesempatan emas Aizen untuk menjepret seluruh keseharian Hitsugaya secara rahasia.

Dan pada akhirnya terdengarlah suara tawa khas maniak dari mulut Aizen…

"KHU-KHU-KHU-KHU… Coba begini terus ya…,"

* * *

**~ THE END ~**

**

* * *

**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Huuf~!! Fanfic yang sangaaaaaat panjang! Capek gue ngetiknya!"

Hi-chan:" Ini idenya dari aku, lho!! Beneran! Tapi, mas-ku ini yang ngembangin ceritanya biar lebih seru…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oya, di fanfic ini gue juga sekalian ngenalin OC baru gue… Ya itu tadi, namanya Shimeda Zutto dan Yohachi Rokukyuu… Yang mau lihat tampang mereka kayak gimana… Silakan lihat blog-ku!!"

Hi-chan:" Tunggu, tunggu! Bukannya Yohachi Rokukyuu tu nama panggilannya elo?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Iya, sih… Zanpakutou ma sifat kita emang sama… Tapi, tetep aja beda! Dia OC-ku! Dan dia bakalan menggantikan peranku di Crazy Medicine!"

Hitsugaya:" Kalian punya pedang yang sama… Tapi, kok, nggak di hukum ya?"

Yohachi:" Yama-jii, sudah kasih ijin khusus ke aku untuk mempunyai zanpakutou yang sama dengan orang lain!"

Zutto:" Baiklah, pembaca… Sekian dari kami… Jangan lupa review ya!"

Kurodo: (nyamar jadi Hitsugaya yang lagi pake bikini) **"PLEASE REVIEW!!!!"**

Hitsugaya:**" BANKAI, DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!!!"**

Kurodo:**" UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!"** (pulang hanya dengan tinggal nama…)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mmm, just review aja, deh…,"


End file.
